Insanity
by Shadow294
Summary: If Gaara and Naruto lived in our world yet could still talk to Kurama and Shukaku, are they insane? Well what if they meet their shinobi self in a parallel world.
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity**

As I causally walked through the back door to my house to get inside, my older sister had caught half of my attention, being the other half on music.

"Dad needs to talk to you and Kankuro" she warns as her blond hair harshly pulled back into four pony tails. Why she has such an abnormal hair style, I'll never know, I don't understand women and don't plan on trying.

"Why? Can't he just talk to me? Did something bad happen?" I asked in my normal husky voice.

"Ah… yer" she warned me.

"How serious? Does it have to do with his job?" I ask, why was the first thing I say about his job? He has a steady job that gets us good pay and has been working there for about 9 years.

"Yer!" she replied. Shit! Why did I have a bad feeling about this, maybe telepathy told me it was his job. I try to seem unfazed but I can't help myself.

"Did he get fired?" I ask, worry clear.

"Kind of, not exactly; just go to him" she warned me before returning her attention to the computer screen.

I walk up stairs causally, my dad, who has brown hair was on the phone.

I hear my brother entre from downstairs, in our two story house that we are renting.

I know what you're thinking, he's older than me and I'm something as wild as a Shinobi.

Hate to break it to you but I'm not, no chakra or whatever; well at least not in reality, in my dreams I'm a psychopath who loves killing and my family all hate and are scared of me.

Hell if I meet me in my dreams, I would be scared; not that I'll show it.

Kankuro is actually two years younger, but always insisting that he wants to be older or something.

To your question people, I'm 16, I sit on my ass and draw and come up with crazy fantasies; such as killing all my friends… I'm a freak so get over it.

"Ah, Gaara. Kankuro!" My dad said after he got off his phone.

His brown eyes look into mine sincerely.

"Is something wrong with work?" I straight out asked.

"Yes, one of the higher ups decided to get rid of anyone who doesn't live in the US, so I'm being retrenched. I'm looking for a new job even though the final decision hasn't been set. I'd have one full month of work before I'd have to move to a new job." I had really wished Temari had lied,

"So you're getting fired?" my little brother asked, brown hair and eyes seemed to lose its shine.

"No, getting fired is punishment, retrenched means you haven't done anything wrong and they are just getting rid of some workers" he warned.

I felt panic raise in me, but I tried to keep it under control.

He'd gone into a bit more detail but I forgot it after being said.

"I felt like crying when he said that!" my little brother warned me as we were in the kitchen.

"You scared of being homeless again?" I ask.

"No, I don't care about being homeless, it's just… dad didn't seem to be the type to be homeless" he sighed. He was thinking about it.

My safety and haven seemed to be slipping; because of my mother who to let you know has paranoid schizophrenia, a single expert $25000 report had said so.

"Your dad is abusive, he's plotting to kill me, he's sabotaging my life!" is her most common delusions. Anyway, because of those delusions she kidnapped me, and brought my brother and sister and dragged ours asses to Sydney while my dad was out to get her a present and flowers.

Her thoughts are so disorganised we ended living in one of her friend's house for about 3 months, it was a living hell.

I didn't want a repeat of living homeless, the endless worry of when will we be kicked out of the house, how long will we have to live in a car, will we have any food to survive; will we survive the winter?

Thankfully we never lived in a car and we had food the whole 9 months of hell, but the emotional damage was unfixable.

I don't want to live homeless and slowly over time have everything we own sold from us, I like the clothes on my back and its staying there.

"Hay Gaara, have you ever felt like someone else was controlling your body, like a completely different personality while you're watching?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure it's fine" I warn;

"you know, if anything happens like we go homeless, I have a feeling I'll become a schizophrenic" I say true fully.

This I'm serious about, it's been about half a year since _that_ thing and my war, and even though the long battle that lasted about a year has ended and _it_'s completely vanished.

Just like before at the start, I can sense _it_ but _it_'s nowhere to be found.

I, for about consecutive two weeks, a couple of months ago; fought against _it_ again.

Out of nowhere it got me during my weakness, it took me weeks to get over the numbness.

What is '_it_' you ask, _it_ is my insanity.

And I know it's coming back for a second war, wanting to consume me, eat me till 'I' no longer exist.

When I close my eyes I can see it possessing my body by the name of Shukaku, my insanity loves to toy with me and those around me.

In my dreams I have black rings around my eyes like a raccoon, a statement that was brought to me because I am actually in reality an insomniac.

I swear I'll start hearing voices soon telling me to kill, well I don't need voices to tell me to kill.

When I was in grade 5 I was being picked on (not that I remember what happened at school during that year during breaks) and got fed up of the 3 years of bullying and made each of them fall to the knees.

I got really violent in grade five, and at home if one came within a meter radius I'd attack; got VERY territorial, one step in my room and I'd become feral to say the least.

I settled down after grade five with everyone fearing my name. Frankly I enjoyed the isolation.

I felt the most lonely when I'm in a crowded, even if I had a 'friend' with me.

I don't know why but I always hate my friends and end up wanting to kill them in horrible ways. Even if they are good and nice people, it's like a rule only I know; anyone who isn't in my family who tries to get close to me are my enemy.

No its not paranoia, it's not like they are going to attack me, I just can't stand people pretending to be your friends and being buddy buddy when they don't really know me.

It was a real aggravating dinner that night, dad pretending that nothing has happened and nothing in the world is wrong.

Well in a sense that puts me at ease as he isn't over reacting and has things under control, a sense of everything is going to be ok but yet it's not.

"_**Heh, some stupid bratty kid, Gaara your so naïve! I'd brace yourself cause were going to hell, and this time I'll eat you till there is nothing left of you!**_" I can imagine Shukaku calmly and mockingly coo.

It caused me to growl causing dad to stare at me,

"something wrong Gaara?" he asked calmly,

"just thinking about something" I tell him and walk off to lye on my comfy and luring bed.

"You ok Gaara" Kankuro asked rudely waltzing into my room.

"My wife wants me to come back and spend more time with her!" I warn,

"oh really, you got a real bed of a wife there! Makes me jealous, maybe you could let me borrow her for a night or two!?" he grinned.

"NO! My bed, you got your own and I'm not sharing!" I roar,

"dude chill! No need to get defensive!" he laughs calmly. I wish I were me in my dreams, he wouldn't even think of defining me let alone even approach me.

Ah! Why does one bad thing happen and it sets off a whole lot of unnecessary thoughts. It's like a web, if you're lucky you only pull a single thread and not set of the rest of my web.

My web of thoughts that only hold useless emotions and negative thoughts and memories.

Its thanks to this, counselors can't help me; means I don't need someone to work out my own personal and mixed problems.

I analyse my thoughts, emotions, drawings and I work things out by my 'other self'; the me in my dreams and that crap Shukaku puts 'me' through and how put around me act.

My dreams are the key to my questions and unlock the answers to how I really feel. Why I have my family scared of the other me, is because I don't believe I'm a good person and I should be feared.

This was probably brought on by her, I can't even call her my mum.

A witch that calls her son a monster every night, every day when no one was looking would hurt me and leave scares and bruises where others can't see without the removal of my clothes.

'Mother' after my 6th birthday had the random panic of people would find out she was hurting me and stopped, but by then I was so used to pain and no longer used to comfort I would hurt myself when I was alone.

That's why in my dreams I seek someone strong enough to hurt me, because in both worlds, pain makes me feel alive. Pain hurts, I hate it but am addicted to it, I want to protect myself from pain others cause but at the same time I long for it.

"Surrounded by nothing but darkness, once you're in you can never escape, in one way or another your always it's prisoner. Why don't you give up! Except your surrounded in darkness and soon your find you'll never want to leave!" I remember 'Gaara' once said.

It was one of those dreams when your meet your dream self, funny enough 'I' ended up trying to kill myself. Well I'm not going to commit suicide, the both of us believe that it is a waste of our existence.

"_**Gaara! Come on, you can easily kill this snot nosed brat! Kill the stupid nine tails brat!**_" Shukaku yelled.

Naruto.

A host of a demon who felt the isolation just like me, he was trying to reach out to me and make me see I don't have to kill for myself, don't have to live for myself where I only get hurt and hated.

I wonder, no! I know that I wish Naruto was real, if only he could come to my world, if he was really like me and could relate to the me of reality. If only he where real, then I wouldn't kill him, wouldn't fantasise about hurting him.

"_**Gaara! Kill the brat!**_" Shukaku roared,

"I'll let him entertain me before killing him!" I say back to my imagination. Just because I wish he was real and my friend, doesn't mean I won't make him prove himself!

"_**Gaara! It's perfectly okay to get rid of unnecessary things, you know I'll always protect you!**_" the sand demon of insanity purred in a loving and peaceful manner.

Ah how luring my insanity sounds, darkness sweeps over me for the first time in a month and a bit. Maybe just this once I'll let myself be tempted by my insanity, and be with the imaginary blond.

_Just this once I'll sleep without fear. Sleep without fear of my insanity._


	2. Naruto

**Insanity pt 2**

I wake up and put on my fashionably cute smile as my friends call it.

They are so weird, I mean I hang around a bunch of girls and guys but the chicks always call me cute but that's all.

Funny, when I was in primary school; because I seemed too 'girly' as everyone put it, I sat with a bunch of girls. And there favourite game was to pick me up bridal style and carry me.

I was short, had a small (still do) body figure and was light; very light. As I fasten up my tie for my new uniform and stared blankly in a mirror.

My bright blond hair, blue eyes that at the moment was dull and lifeless; right! Time to put _it_ back on.

As I forcibly make my eyes shine with fake life and liveliness, (no one can or ever tell it's a get up) I felt sick to my stomach.

I hate it.

Every day of my 16 years of being alive, I always smiled and acted cheerful; I don't even feel anything but emptiness but I still have to fake it all.

"Morning Naruto!" my dad cheerfully sung as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Morning dad!" I sung as he pet my head calming my nerves. As I walked to my new school that was only 15 minutes walk, I fantasised to myself.

"_**Naruto, Quit day dreaming, you're at school!**_" he warned me.

"Kurama! Your so mean!" I pout to the fox demon that occupies my dreams.

"_**Whatever kit! You need to get shown around, to get accustomed to school!**_" he warned smirking at me.

I head to the only building that I actually know what it is, the office.

"Excuse me, um, I'm new here" I sheepishly warn;

"what's your name?" the office lady asked warmly.

"Naruto, Cheshire!" I inform politely back; that was a close call. I almost said Naruto Uzumaki, the hyperactive ninja with whisker engravings on his cheeks who hosts the Kyuubi whose name is Kurama.

"Here is your time table and I'll have a teacher show you to your clan room."

"Thank you!" I flash a friendly smile; I saw her smile back and had a lady show me around the school and all my classes ,as I had turned up an hour before school starts.

As break had come, and I sat with a bunch of strangers that I met during first period that just pasted. The tsunami of questions had hit full force without restraint.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" one boy asked; why does everyone ask soon as they meet a new student who, hadn't even had a proper taste of the school.

"_**Not that you actually want to taste the school!**_" Kurama joked and that caused me to actually smile,

"well, I haven't experience enough of the school to actually make up my mind!" I warn the boys.

"True!" another said.

"Oh right, just a warning, there is this one guy in our grade you need to be on a look out for, he gets into a lot of fights and is a total delinquent. It's easy to pick him out since he has piercings on his ears and growls if you get close" one warned sincerely.

The rest of the break was just listening to them communicate with each other.

"Naruto… right?" a girl with snow white hair and brown eyes warned.

"Ah yer! Is your hair died?" I blurted without thinking.

"My hair? No. It's easy to tell if someone's hair is naturally that colour is by looking at their eyebrows. If they are the same colour but you can see the colour die than its fake also. But can I ask you something?" she asked kindly.

"Go ahead!" I smile, a look in her eyes told me she didn't believe my mask was real.

"You an artist?" that took me by surprise.

"Ha?"

"the foxes on your book are drawings, I'm wondering if you drew them" she elaborated.

"Haha, yer I drew them, but I can only draw foxes nothing else!" I warn.

Of course I draw foxes, as my only real friend is my demon fox.

"Doesn't matter! Can you draw one in my book? Cause they look really cool!" she warned pulling a mirroring smile.

"Sure! Ah, won't I get in trouble!" I got a really uneasy feeling around this girl, and she was pissing my off with the fake smile.

"The teacher in here doesn't care" she warned. I found a page to draw on and as I drew my little fox pup, I noticed she had found a picture in my drawing book that I gave her permission to look through.

"Slowly sinking into darkness, no matter how hard you try, the only way out is for someone to save you. But the deeper you are the more chance they will be imprisoned too. So smile and deceive everyone into believing that nothing is wrong!" was what was written above the drawing of a figure, surrounded in darkness with a smiling white mask in hand.

"Nice drawing!"

"Ha? Ah! Did you read that?" I asked nervously.

"Ah yer, sorry!"

"no, no! It's fine but please keep quiet about it. It's embarrassing!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell; it will be our secret."

"How do I know you'll keep it?"

"I'll prove myself; you know my dad told me a secret about my mum! But I am not telling cause it's a secret! I swear on the next man's life I won't tell!" she warned playfully.

"Next man's life? Can't trust yourself to keep a secret?" I smirk,

"I can, but why should I throw my life away for something so pointless, I'd put my life on the line for my family. But! Something as simple as a promise over something so plain, I wouldn't. So hence the comment on the 'next man's life'" she smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind, hope you don't mind if I borrow that statement!" a playfully comment to keep a smile on her face. It was painful looking into such an empty face.

But I also envied that fact she could express it, while I hid the emptiness behind the disgusting mask.

"Go for it!" the warm smile shone.

"What's your name?"

"Kylie! By the way Naruto. It's nice to meet you, and I hope we get along mate." She seemed more, what's the word?

"_**Lively?**_" Kurama purred. "Thanks Kurama!" She's livelier, that fact I draw seemed to catch her attention quite a bit; not to mention the bizarre thoughts and stories that are written along with the picture.

Days always merge together as time endlessly passes.

"Kurama! Help me! Please! I want to get out of here!" he roars crying.

"_**It's ok kit, let me take over! Everything is going to be alright!**_" the great fox hums in order to calm my ninja self-down.

"I don't want to face the villagers anymore. I want Sasuke to just die! And Sakura to just get caught by an enemy nation and tortured to death!" he sobbed.

I could feel the tears well up in the corners of my eyes as laid in my bed that morning.

"_**Naruto, I promise everything will be fine. Jariya will free us from this dump for two and a half years. By then you will be strong enough to endure with them. Sasuke already left for that traitor. And for Sakura, we'll rend her useless so she can't hurt you anymore!**_" the fathering and caring fox warns petting his head.

I felt the burnings tears stream down my face, just watching it through my dreams. What's wrong with me? Crying over a dream of another version of myself crying!

I try to pull myself together but as the heart broken ninja self is comforted by the fox; as I watch through his eyes both inside his mind of solitude, the barrage of bitter and heartless words from the pink haired devil, just squizzed my heart.

It hurt, it really did; twisted words from not only her but everyone from the village.

Twisted, cruel words that not only crushed Naruto Uzumaki's heart, that had already broken long ago, but also my own.

"But Sakura! I didn't do it! It was that brat that killed him!" Uzumaki desperately begged to the demon female who was glaring down at him.

On the outside, he wore an honest look as he kept himself together,

"DON'T LYE NARUTO! I know you hated Konohamaru. YOU'RE A BLOODY MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM FOR NO REASON!" she yelled, that caused a wall as high as the sky of booing and horrid comments voiced at an unbearable volume.

"SHUT UP!" the load roar caught everyone's attention and silenced the crowd of monsters in the form of humans.

"Ko-no! KONOHAMARU!" the blond ninja shouted;

"Naruto didn't kill me! I used shadow clone Jutsu that he taught me, the enemy tried to kill me and Naruto was paralysed by poison!" the small brown haired boy yelled.

"Ha! The nine tailed fox reincarnation got paralysed? WHAT A LAUGH! HE PROBABLY JUST STOOD THERE SO HE COULD WATCH ANOTHER VILLAGER FALL FOR AMUSMENT! Wake up Konohamaru! He's nothing but a demon. He just didn't do anything just so he could watch you die!" Kiba snarled.

"_**Is that so? Well obviously your WAY too happy for watching a comrade fall.**_" This had caught every living soul's attention to fall upon the blond, with bright glowing red eyes and the marks that decorated his cheeks darker and thicker.

"_**Did you know the ONLY reason you have the 5**__**th**__** was because of Naruto? You know that out of EVERY HUMAN in this fucking village; the only HUMANE person is Naruto! Well just so you know. We're leaving, good luck protecting your worthless village without your greatest weapon as other village's send their weapons out to kill you all!**_" the noble Kurama warned calmly.

The crowd froze as the killer intent drowned them mercilessly before in a flash the boy disappeared along with the intent of the gruesome deaths of all.

Kurama made with haste to seal all of Naruto's gear within scrolls and left towards the Hokage monuments. The boy's body turned into a more suitable form for the user.

In the shape of a stealthy orange adult fox, the body containing the two souls ran as fast as it could.

"Naruto! Time to get up!" I heard mum yell.

This pulled me out of the nightmare at an alarming rate.

I felt the transparent liquid still leaking from my eyes, rubbing them away I left my super warm bed for the freezing air, that stirring outside of my bed's warmth.

"Morning Naruto!" a warm hum danced through my ears followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mum, you got work till late again?" I asked as I dug into my food.

"Yes, I'll be home around 8 tonight, oh and your father is working to 10 tonight." As she affirm this statement my blond haired dad sheepishly dragged himself into the kitchen.

"Morning honey, and how my bright little boy doing?" he asked.

I really loved them, even when I barely saw them they still gave me their mornings instead of sleeping, always seeing me off at the door and wishing me a good day for the lack of not being able to greet me home.

"I'm doing fine!" I warn smiling, I loved them and would never replace them; but sometimes I wish I were Naruto Uzumaki, the orphan boy who had no parents.

I felt lonely as I lacked the support I needed due to their unmindful work hours. But then again I have them on weekends, he never meet his parents. It kind of, hurt thinking of not having them at all.

"_**Stop getting all depressed in the morning, you have to leave for school. It's better having parents that at least TRY to make time for you, then not having any at all. Get that stupid thought of not having them is better!**_" Kurama warned.

"Right, sorry Kurama; well lets go to school!" I tell the demon in my head.

I head out the door with the support of my parents. On my way on my walk to school, crimson red hair had caught my attention as it walked only a few centimetres beside me.

My eyes widened in fear as I froze at the boy before me, the figure had caught me from the side of his eye.

The figure took a glance at me before looking in front before doing a double take.

"KURAMA! I'm not going crazy am I?!" I yell in my mind,

"_**Well you've been talking to me your whole life, but he seems real! Unlike me!**_" he warned shocked.

"Naru-to?" he muttered confused; I noticeably squeak as he said my name, which for some random reason made him form his psychotic from my dreams. He walked up to me and pocked my in the arm.

The next words really caught me by surprise,

"for a hallucination you seem really solid, Naruto" he spoke calmly.

"Ah! How do you, know my name?" I felt myself shrink;

"Naruto Uzumaki, the blond hyperactive ninja from my dreams, hard not to forget."

My eyes widened to god knows how big, saucepans I belief.

"My name is Naruto Cheshire! And may I ask why YOU are doing here Gaara of the sand. If you're going to kill me I'm letting you know now I can't fight!" I yell pointing at him.

It was his turn to look scared.

"Ah, sorry Naruto _Cheshire_. But I'm not Gaara of the sand, or anything for that matter, it's Gaara Black. But may I ask how you know of my name I go by in my dreams?" he asked.

"Ah…" I was lost for words,

"_**Just tell him you see him in your dreams!**_"

Wow, like that won't make me sound weird.

But then again how did he know my _other_ name?

"… ah, in a dream I guess?" I said timidly. His strong hand grasped my shirt and pulled me closer, I felt his hand play with my soft fluffy blond hair before pulling at my cheeks.

"Aw, aw ,aw, AW! Hay that hurts!" I yell,

"sorry!" he mumbled. "I thought I really went crazy" he stated before he showed a pained expression.

"Is something wrong?" I ask,

"head ach, ah! Naruto… do you. Know a demon nine tailed fox?" he hesitantly asked.

"Kurama! Yer! We talk all the time, he's really nice and helps me a lot!" I say at easy.

Why did I just blabbed something that NO ONE knows about?

"Oh… I see; guess you don't mind him. Guess Shukaku is just my problem than" he almost whispered.

"Is he trying to eat your soul still? I know! Maybe me and Kurama can help you!"

"_**Baka! I can't help that fuck tard Shukaku. But Gaara why don't you keep Naruto company?**_" I heard Kurama warn, but it sounded different for a voice I made up and made him speck.

Oh no, it sounded like it wasn't inside my head.

"Yep! I really lost it! I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep because of my insanity. You know what? Fuck it, Kurama right? I take up your offer, if I'm insane I may as well enjoy it while it lasts!" Gaara warned the nothing around us.

"What, what, what! You heard that too?" I asked.

"Yer. So what do you say? Let me sit with you at lunch since we _are_ in the same school?" he asked blankly.

"… What the hell, sure; I mean sitting with a psychopath in my dreams while Uzumaki is constantly wanting to kill everyone in the village. Seems like the perfect match, no offence!" I warn.

"None taken, I mean _that_ Gaara is addicted to killing, and since I pretty much him guess that makes me psychotic."


	3. Meet your mirror

**Insanity pt 3**

It has been a year now, both Naruto and I are just one minuet away from the holidays that mark the end of grade 11.

Tick tock, tick, tock.

That clock was driving me mad as the last decades of seconds past at a ratio of 10 years to 1 second.

We rush to close and pack our gear on our desk as we anxiously long for our sound of release of our disappear and signal for our freedom.

'Ding, dong ding!' the normally annoying signal of the moving to our next torture now sounded like music to our ears. We rush out the door before one could take a step.

"FREEDOM!" I could hear Naruto yell as we left the class room.

Weaving and sneaking past the crowed of over excited students, we walk side by side smiling.

"_**You alright? Seem to be a bit too happy there!**_" Shukaku cooed,

"Of course, I get to relax and spend the holidays relaxing with Naruto and Kurama. God seems to be shining down on me ha?" I muse to him.

"_**Well~! I guess your dad managing to scrape that job nearby was good. Heh, so when are you gonna fight next~!**_" he asked, you know that after spending so much time with Naruto and Kurama (even though we could only hear his voice) Shukaku and I started getting along; kind of funny since the other me used to get along with him.

Kind of weird, both Naruto and I see our other selves but they are a few years behind us.

We are 16, well I'm 17 now but only recently; and they are both 13.

"Temari! We're home!" I call out from the door, waiting for a response.

"Ok, would you and Naruto like some food?" she called back,

"what do you have?" we ask poking our heads up from the stairs looking back to the kitchen; it made me feel like a meerkat pooping it's head out of it's safe haven underground.

"_**You both look like it too!**_" Shukaku smirked.

You know, Gaara is pretty lucky that Gaara has siblings.

Free food cook when he comes home! Actual both of my parents are now good friends with his dad now, it's awesome cause all of us go to theme parks and have picnics.

I get to stay at Gaara's house till 7:30 before I head home, which means it's not just me and Kurama, not that I don't mind just us; but it's nice to have more people to interact with.

The food was DELICIOUS, and after hours of playing Minecraft building houses and stuff; well actually Gaara and I have been working on our little project for about a week now.

We both hated the leaf and sand village from our dreams, so we decided to build our own village with a massive wall surrounding it. Secret tunnels that only we know that is our own private mansions and our kage building.

We decided that Gaara would be the Onikage (our own kage name for our village) cause he was more suitable for sitting still for ages.

Oh! And behind the village we build statutes like from the valley of the end but only Kurama and Shukaku, in our village they are gods.

Shukaku laughed at how bad we built them, but hay! It's hard building them out of blocks.

You know spending a lot of time with the 'fearsome crimson devil, Gaara Black. Bringer of death' as EVRYONE put it, you learn a lot of things.

First: he is actually a smart and reasonable guy, bit twisted in the head but reasonable.

Two: he knows how to bloody fight, as good a shinobi I recon, he even taught me how to fight.

Three: he cares about his family; he actually tries to support them.

Four: Don't piss him off, simply put, he becomes just as bad as the other Gaara... maybe a bit more sadistic though.

I love making him laugh, he gets a really addictive smile, I'm NOT gay! Stupid yaoi fangirls.

But seeing his eyes light up and seeing that rare smile he hides from the world really is something to crave, because he doesn't show an emotionless robotic face!

As I head home for the night something really weird happened.

"_**Naruto! Remember favour I asked about**_"

Of course I do!

"_**Well, I want you to help me.**_"

With what? You know I'll help you with anything, just name it!

"_**I'll show you tomorrow, Shukaku is already getting Gaara on in this; tell your parents that you are having a sleepover for the next two nights!**_" he warned.

Ok!

~Following day, at a park~

"GAARA~~~~~!" I yell as loud as I can, he frowns at me.

"Naruto please refrain from shouting!" he almost growls,

"Aw~! Come on, it's a bright day signalling our freedom; cheer up!" I smile.

He only growls at me,

"you know I like sleeping in, stop making such racket in the morning!" he warned.

I pout in response before something caught our attention. A bright light consumes us.

~in a random forest~

"What the hell?" I ask looking around, no I wasn't yelling or over reacting like Uzumaki does; I did so calmly… this time.

"_**Naruto, Gaara! As you know you owe me a favour. So now you're going to pay me back. Follow the road, you'll understand later!**_" Kurama warned.

We both shrug and follow our fox god's command (our inside joke about our world in Minecraft),

"Naruto! Glad to see you're back!" Izumo yelled,

wait what?!

"Ah? Thanks?" I ask warily.

"Oi Kurama! Why, no! HOW are we in our dream?" I ask out load but only enough for Gaara to hear,

"_**This isn't a dream world, this is real! This is the other world where the **_**other**_** you lives!**_" he warns both me and Gaara.

"Insanity is a funny thing isn't it!" my blood hair friend warned,

"Yep! But insanity makes life fun!" I smile back earning him to smirk.

We continue matching through the village, I really couldn't help myself.

I hate this place, when you watch yourself get tortured from the age of 5 (not that I told anyone) by people you know in our dreams; being in what was supposed to be your dream world in that very place fills me with rage.

! Where did Gaara go? Oh god I lost him!

Well I lost Naruto, couldn't really be helped since a massive crowd drew us apart.

Well it wasn't for the worst since I found someone interesting.

"NARUTO~~!" I watched the pick whore growl and planting a strong unearthly fist in the whiskered faced Naruto.

"Sakura! I swear that I didn't do anything!" he warned friendly in a submissive sort of manner. I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as fear caused him the finch to her voice.

BAM!

Sakura skidded across the ground, taking on gangs of 10 people at a time really helps you get strong.

"WHY YOU! WHO THE HELL DO! Lord…Gaara?" she questioned.

Lord Gaara? That's a first.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing you whore!" I growl, my natural killer intent suffocating her. I knew she could see who I planned to SLOWLY and VERY painfully kill her.

From the corner of my eye, Uzumaki stared at me in shock.

"Ah! Sorry but Naruto was being an idiot, it's normal for this to!"

"So it's normal to ABUSE your comrades just because you feel like it? I must say you disgusting bitch, if you were my team mate I'd have _**killed you by now!**_" nice touch at the end thanks to Shukaku's love of watching other fear me just as much as I do.

Sakura was now paralysed, I really couldn't stop my, no our smirk showing. Taking steps closer to our next victim, to make her scream and cry. _**Watch the blood leak from such a deceiving body of fragile concepts.**_

_**We couldn't help but our smirk to widen as she started crawling back shaking in fear, hehe!**_

"GAARA!" our thoughts were interrupted as well as our fun. I turn to see Uzumaki holding my sleeve in a weak attempt to stop me.

"Please! Please stop scaring her" his eyes were lowered in misery; I smirk at him and pat his head gently.

"Ok" I warn.

"Ah~! Gaara~! So mean, besides why did you punch the whore?" I heard my blond's voice whine playfully.

"Couldn't help it!" I smirk at him.

"You! Your, me?" I see the other Gaara question, did I mention how awkward it is meeting yourself from your dreams in reality, not to mention they are the same age as you?

"No joke!" I blankly state. "But! Why are you getting possessed by Shukaku!"

"What do you mean, he always like going in on our fun"

"But he was sucked out of me! Or do you have a Shukaku from your world?"

My hands lost control as Shukaku preformed hand signs before a poof of smoke arrived in front of me.

"_**Ah! Nice to be free, and to your question no. Both Kyuubi and I, along with the other biju can make contact with our host in the parallel world!**_" my noble and comforting sand demon warned.

"Ne, Blacky! Why did you hit the whore?" the whisker less blond asked

"I'm not can't to let him get abused in front of my face without someone receiving punishment!" I smirk devilishly.

He walked over to Sakura and helped her up. "Sorry about Blacky, he shouldn't have hit you!"

Uzumaki sighed in relief while I smirked, earning a confused stare from my other self.

"Ah!" we could see she was about to same something before a firm and strong fist, courtesy of me not to boast; landed in her face knocking her head up before a swift kick to the gut sent her flying.

"Hay what are you doing!" Uzumaki roared grabbing Cheshire's grey top.

"Unlike you! I can't stand it watching myself being used as a punching bag for someone else. If you don't wake up and start growing out of your pathetic delusion I'll rip you out of your world and live it for you!"

Ah! One thing I love about my best friend; is the fact of death literally drips from his words. The lust of sadistic horror for those that cause him nightmares for years, Shukaku has even taking a liking to our blond because he can match my murderous intent, actually his is STRONGER than mine.

_**HA! The look on those stupid shinobi's faces, bloody hilarious. Oh how the look on Uzumaki's face is priceless, fear dripping from every pour!**_

"W-why!? Why are you like this?!" the poor boy yelled,

"why is your Naruto like this?" the raccoon eyed mirror questioned lifting a non-existent eyebrow.

"Shubaku Gaara! Do you know what it is like for 11 years to have constant nightmares of people who are supposed to not touch you, turn around and cut you up and torture you in alleyways, left for dead? I don't. But Cheshire, mine Naruto has."

"**The fact that **_**I**_** wasn't even getting tortured and feeling the physical pain, the fact I have parents and you didn't. THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE LONGING TO DESTROY THIS DISGUSTING VILLAGE SHOULD BE YOU NOT ME! WHY DO YOU REJECT KYUUBI WHEN FOR YEARS HE HAS BEEN SUPPORTING YOU?!**"

"In our world we don't come up with the delusion of everything will turn out better by being nice. We face facts, and ours is to kill and return the hatred upon those who hate us!"

"You're sick!" he growled.

"_**Cheshire~! We came here to help Uzumaki, Not kill him or torture the poor boy more than is almost completely destroyed body already has!**_" Shukaku cooed.

"The both of you are coming with me! That's an order!" I hear my mirror growl.

The rage in my blonds eyes alight, the fearful one on the ground limp. I walk over to him and just cause I can, do something to piss Cheshire off.

"What do you know! Your just as light and easy to carry as I heard from your stories!" I say more to Cheshire grinning. He noticeably flinches and slowly looks at me carrying his clone bridal style.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing!?" he roared pointing an accusing finger at me.

"_**Ah~! He's so cute but! Like a **_**girl**_**! Maybe you should marry him!**_" Shukaku snickered.

"SHUKAKU! DON'T put any disgusting thoughts in his head!" he roared.

We enter the Hokage tower with the trembling Naruto clinging onto me. Sakura was dragged along by my sadistic demon that I'm fond of having around.

Shubaku Gaara narrowed his fully black rimmed eyes at me, being as nice as I am a place the rabbit on his lap, who instantly cling to him.

"May I ask what you two are doing in our world!" Gaara growled, it's so weird talking to someone who is another you. Let alone they hate you.

"We came to help Naruto Uzumaki!" Cheshire replied.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Naruto Cheshire and this is Gaara Black. And unlike you idiots we actually appreciate Shukaku and Kyuubi" he spat.

~Gaara Shubaku~

After a long interrogation with Naruto and my other self, it came to the point of the Kyuubi asking them help my Naruto.

Also these two get along too well with the demons. In the course of the interview Naruto Cheshire summoned the Kyuubi in a mini form who is half our fight along with Shukaku.

Naruto, mine that is had been cradled into my chest the whole time scared out of his wits. At first I thought it was because of a mirror version of himself with so much killer intent; but now the fact I know have a very detailed (that I had documented) information about what was really happening behind the scenes of Konoha.

Cheshire's reasoning for his actions are justifiable. I'm actually am grateful that these two showed up, even though Naruto denies that he is being constantly abused by Sakura who was sent out after _I_ almost ripped her eyes out; for making an excuse to cover up she abuses Naruto for no actual reason.

I learnt that on Naruto's birthday from ages 4 to 11 he was chased by the village people and shinobi; and was torture, there was A LOT of detail about how they did so.

I can see now in their eyes, even strangely enough in both of the demons' eyes concern about my friend. During the torture talks he covered his ears and hid further in my chest which I seriously didn't think possible.

~Naruto Uzumaki~

I couldn't handle it. I really couldn't, it hurt! I didn't want to remember what the villagers did to me as a 'birthday present'.

I couldn't stop the tears flowing as it stung my eyes in bitter memories of pleads of unheard help. My break down that I only have during the nights of solitudes started to surface. Funny enough; I would always have mini break downs every night that Sakura hit me.

No one ever knew about this, the torture was only known by those who were there. And now my greatest secrets I would NEVER tell ANYONE for eternity, was now leaked out.

It's not that I don't trust Gaara… my Gaara, it is just something I don't want to talk about. My other friends; that are actually from THIS village, I can't really say the same for them, since I had received 'birthday gifts' from some of their parents before. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they say, thankfully they haven't even thought of joying in (they didn't know anything anyway).

But I never had my full break down, only sobs and moans I tried and failed to silence left. I would have lost it if my Gaara, (wow, sounds so weird say that, sound like he is my boyfriend or something…) showed me pity.

I never saw pity, not once I glanced at him. Rage, frustration, sympathy and most of all worry and dread was the emotions I only saw. But I learned something a little about Gaara.

He cared. Really cared! I mean even grandma Tsunade would hug me or pat me on the back if she saw me like this; but even then, there was the bare minimal support.

Gaara on the other hand; even though I was crying on his lap (NOT like a little girl, and NO this is NOT a gay moment) he fully embraced me (NOT IN A GAY WAY) and pet my head. Gave me every ounce of support I needed, held me close to show he really cares.

I when I finally managed to stop crying, though the tears still leaked; peaked through Gaara's supportive arms and saw that the other us' eyes showed the same emotion as my Gaara.

The Kyuubi and Shukaku even showed the same emotions, what was I really missing out on? The other me and Kyuubi are close and yet even though he is scary as HELL, he seemed supported and looked after.

Was being friends with him really that good? He had a good point about him **constantly** saving me from death, healing me. Maybe I should repay him. I mean it's not his fault I'm his container, he didn't even want to have a container just like Shukaku, I guess all of the biju in that case.

At the end, the dreadful question arrived.

Where are they going to stay?

Well Shubaku (I'm going to follow the others and call everyone by their last names) is staying in a hotel since he is the Kazakage.

All eyes landed on me. Oh no!

"They can't stay with me" "this apartment is too small!" Cheshire continued.

"I actually was thinking Naruto could stay with me and you two could stay in a hotel" my protector warned petting my head.

You know, it feels really nice. How many years have I yarned for this treatment? My whole life; no brainer really.

"Ah! Why do you want me to stay with you?" I mumble softly, almost hoping he didn't hear my question. Nope he defiantly heard.

"I would feel better having you with me, it gets lonely when you're by yourself, don't you agree?" he was talking more about me, I knew the underlining message was he wants to make sure I was safe. I'm a ninja, we are trained to do so.

And just so you all know, I know Hinata blushes because she has a crush on me or something, but I can't really face her. Since her clan is one of the main supporters who love giving me presents every now and again.

She's a poor girl who is neglected by her dad, having her whole clan abusing her for being together with me would only make her problems worse.

I walk beside my red haired friend, almost shoulders touching; every now and again grabbing his top for comfort. I felt really uncomfortable when I saw both Gaara's growling (Shukaku too) in my sorry state of a room.

Graffiti on the walls outside, room covered in dirty and unwashed clothes; rubbish littering the bed room. To everyone who entered thinks I don't know how to clean up after myself.

I did used to clean up, but spiteful people would throw their junk in here; I just gave up. People, mainly the shinobi who would trash my room gave up when they noticed it was a pig sty.

"_**Kid, you SERIOUSLY need to learn to clean up after yourself!**_" Shukaku sighed, "_**Shinobi only trash it with their crap when he cleans up! They at least stop throwing their disgusting shit in here; **__**what moron would throw their used condoms in a kids room**__**?**_" Kurama hummed.

I watch Cheshire grab some of my clothes and stuff it into a bag and held it to me. "Sorry, about scaring you before."

Did, did he just apologised? When I saw a smirk as wide as a… Cheshire cat, (wow! I don't think it is just a coincidence, he smirks like a Cheshire cat and matching last name)

"Ah? It's… ok?" I didn't really know how to respond.

"No problem. But, do us a favour and open up more to Shubaku and Kyuubi. They are always there for us, so rely on them sometimes, ok!" he warned.

He must really love the demon fox, he walks closer and places his mouth near my ear, causing fear and uncomforted to swell.

"Plus, Kyuu's fur is REALLY fluffy and soft!" he whispers for my ears only to hear.

It near hit me before, what does the Kyuubi's fur feel like?

Author's note:

I like yaoi but this one isn't, I know Naruto is really ooc, but I really want to emphasize that Naruto feels a lot of pain and how weak he is behind the mask. As you can see Naruto Cheshire deals it with violence to show he won't except mistreatment, but Naruto Uzumaki bottles it all up; it's like binary opposite, except Cheshire has a more stronger personality. Oh and Gaara Black acts like Gaara Shukaku when he was blood thirsty when he fights. He's a bit of a sadist. Oh and I made Shukaku care about them cause Cheshire excepts him, Shukaku probably only wanted to kill to protect himself from humans. I mean they put up with the SAME if not WORSE treatment then jinchūriki. They would lighten up with the right treatment, probably.


	4. Our little picnic

~Uzumaki~

As we walked to a hotel, well the one Shubaku was staying in; Shukaku and Kyuubi had taken on the form of a raccoon and wolf pup.

Funny enough; Black and Cheshire, despite how much we resemble each other, there was a noticeable difference.

Cheshire's clothing was black, a short sleeved top with a picture of a skull and radioactive behind, lose black pants and joggers.

Black wore… black.

His top said in red 'just insane' like it was written in blood; back lose jeans with a silver chain from the belt to his pocket. Wearing red sneakers, when I saw the back of his top it had an evil smiley face… also like it was painted in blood.

It was interesting seeing Black, I still can't believe I missed the fact he actually had eyebrows when mine didn't.

Shubaku paid for a room from Cheshire to share with Black, they were placed in the room beside us.

As I entered Gaara's room I noticed how clean it was, I was lucky Gaara had an extra bed.

The first bed I spotted I jumped on and curled up into the soft and fluffy material.

I started rolling over the bed and if I was a cat, I'd be purring.

~Shubaku~

It was interesting to watch Naruto leap onto my bed like an excited hyperactive kid.

Watching him curl up and rub his face in the blankets, I started to question.

But after feeling the stiff and dirty blankets on his bed, I guess he really needed a break from it all.

I actually feel really bad that he still has to put up with so much crap.

I go to the spare bed and sit down, we still have a couple of hours till sunset; after a couple of face rubbing minutes and purring later, Naruto actually realises this.

"Ah, we still have some time till sunset. You want to come and train?" he asked.

I nod, and lead him out and lock the door. I watch the whiskered blond call to the other two to make them join us.

We all head out to the training ground, Uzumaki and I practice taijutsu and Black and Cheshire… are trying to kill each other?

Uzumaki also notices my lack of attention and is also questioning them.

"What are you two doing?" Uzumaki asked.

"Sparring, what does it look like?" Black replied.

"Trying to kill each other!"

"Well yeah, when you get in a fight they won't hold back. If we can't fight playfully without trying to kill then it's no fun!" Cheshire grinned.

"Why do you try and kill people?" I sigh

"We don't, people like picking fights with me so if I don't fight with the intent to kill; then I'll be the one killed. I only knock them into next week" my look alike hummed.

"Why do you fight?" I point to the other blond.

"Blacky is like my brother, I'll fight alongside him and make sure he doesn't die!"

"Bro-ther?" my blond stumbles.

"Yer Kankuro too; but Blacky is my favourite brother. We are always together!"

"Kankuro? Is also like a brother?" I enquire confused.

"Yer, annoying younger brother!" the 'just insane' Gaara warned.

"But he's older than me!?"

"Well in our world, he's younger. He got pretty piss at us when we drew on his face while he was asleep, and every ten minutes comes and peeks on us."

"It's not like we do anything interesting, we're just building our village" Cheshire mused.

"_**Yer and the statues of us in the village SUCK!**_" Shukaku snickered.

I watch the both of them grow sadistic grins.

"Let's see you try building it!" they harmonised.

"_**No way in hell! I can't build myself out of blocks!**_"

"_**Then stop bitching about how bad it looks, at least it actually looks like us**_" Kyuubi smirked.

What really caught me by surprise was, Shukaku pouting. The fearsome, bloody thirsty and merciless sand demon, that has over a hundred bodies to his name (in my life, god knows in his life) was POUNTING!

Uzumaki saw my expression of absolute bewilderment and started giggling.

"What?" I asked with a still shocked voice.

"AH! It's the first time seeing you with a different expression; I just never thought you could pull that expression."

Cheshire also saw my face and Black,

"Neither did I" I mumble.

"Cheshire, remind me not to show a face like that" Black seme whispered.

"No, it's better when you show some emotion!" Cheshire smirked at him, and then flashed a cheeky smile at me.

"_**I got an idea! Why don't Shubaku and Blacky fight, and Cheshire and Uzumaki fight!**_" Shukaku piped up.

It actually didn't sound half bad, well if it wasn't for Cheshire's worried look.

My x-demon's sand wrapped around us and pulled us to our respective partners.

Uzumaki looked worried,

"Don't worry, I won't try and kill you. Nah, no physical contact sound good?" I heard him say calmly.

My whiskered friend nodded in relief, the two started sparring.

I turn to see Black watching me; I sigh and drop into a fighting stance.

He smirked and dropped into a mirroring stance, his eyes and smirk gave off a quirky feeling.

He went in first to a stick to the head; I easily guided his hand to the side to pass by harmlessly.

I would have really expected him to pull back, but his kept falling forward. He probably put too much force into the punch.

Just as I was about to ready to punch him, a painful and strong knee to my gut had caught me.

I take a step back only for him to follow with a roundhouse kick to the head, that smirk still in place.

With every repetitive attack to my face, the dismissal of the attack only made that smirk widen.

When a punch aimed low caught me off guard. As I raced to block, it hit the ground with an open palm and a kick to my face knocked me to the ground.

As I'm about to stand to my feet, on all fours he rushes at me; I finish standing and prepare to block only for him to run past?!

No!

Behind me! Crap!

In less than a second from behind me, he was standing and punched me in the back.

"My, my, what's this?" his voice laced in blood thirst ecstasy.

That does it, no more defence I'm switching to offence.

I swing my body around and like a ceiling fan with my legs had not only hit him three times in the face but also knocked him to the ground.

With force I push myself from my hands and land on my feet.

~Uzumaki~

You know, Cheshire is pretty strong. I mean it started off as no contact, but as we both got more into the sparring; it became full on.

It was a showing of capabilities and determination; but throughout the whole match, his smile never left. It isn't the smile Black is showing, it was one of enjoyment.

"Ne! Blacky is pretty scary when he fights no?" my partner asked with a smile as we continued our attacks.

"Yer, looks like he's about to kill Gaara!"

"If sure your Gaara has met stronger opponents, like Lee for example!" he grinned.

"You know Lee?" I asked shocked.

"How could I not?!" he stepped back, indicating to give him a pause.

"With the power of youth and love I shall win Sakura's heart!" he yelled replicating Lee's persona even to the 'm' of his mouth.

I have to admit Lee is a bit of a funny person, noble in personality but funny. So when I saw my mirror copying perfectly with such a serious face mimicking Lee's I laughed. A LOT!

While in my laughing fit I saw the Kyuubi and Shukaku smiling at me laughing, but the fact that their eyes showed relief, showed that they were happy I was smiling was really calming.

As I attempted, and JUST managed to calm myself down to see the same look on Cheshire's face as he lent his hand to help me up; I knew that despite the abuse from Sakura and everyone in the village; that I was going to end a day, finally on a good note.

Kyuubi made his way over with Shukaku, still in animal forms with a basket.

Cheshire sat down on the ground and I followed suit,

"Thanks Kyuu, man I'm hungry!" he hummed opening the basket with fruit and some fresh meat.

Shukaku grabbed two apples and with extreme precision had it targeting the two crimson haired males; to which they both caught it before having splattered apple on their faces.

Black showed a normal grin, (Finally! Thank god he's scary) and Shubaku approached warily of Shukaku.

Black sat beside Shukaku and Kyuubi and picked the sand demon in raccoon form and hugged him.

"Thanks Shukaku!" he smirked at him.

"_**You're welcome!**_" Shukaku showed a smug look as the wood was alight and already cooking the raw pink, juice meat.

Cheshire gave me an apple, and I stared at him like he said the most disturbing thing in the world.

"It's just an apple!" he smirked,

"I don't like fruit, or vegetables and stuff like that!"

"It's fine, Kyuubi and Shukaku got it for us, it's not poisoned like all those times when you had babysitters!" he insisted.

I reach for the apple and took a bit, chewing it for half a minute and swallowed it, waited two minutes giving it death glares.

I could see everyone else looking at me, I after I confirmed that nothing happened and started digging into it.

"Told ya!" Cheshire smirked, "Shut up!" I mumble with my mouth full.

"Um" I say earning everyone's attention again.

"Ah! Thank you, Kyuubi and Shukaku; for the, ah food" I say with lack of confidence.

"_**You're welcome kit!**_" I heard the fox (disguised as a wolf pup) say in a caring and grateful way.

"_**Hehe! Hay kid, have you ever heard of the story the rabbit and the dog?!**_" Shukaku smirked.

"NO! You are NOT telling THAT story again!" both Cheshire and Black yell.

"What's the rabbit and the dog story about?!" I found that my head had tilted to the side like a confused kid.

I heard the other two moaning and grumbling.

"_**AH~! Well you see Uzumaki, a story passed down from old times by the name of the rabbit and the dog! It's starts off!**_" Shukaku started off, I could see my Gaara had also tuned in, curious as I was.

"_**It's a story about how a rabbit befriended a dog, in the end the dog screws the rabbit before eating it, end of story!**_" my demon growled to the sand tanuki.

"Eww, gross!" I remark.

"At least you got the rundown of the story, the three of us actually heard the story from beginning to end, and he put ALOT of details in parts that we DIDN'T want to hear!" Black warned.

"_**You ungrateful brat! And why did you interrupt my perfectly good story?**_" Shukaku growled.

"I'm actually grateful the Kyuubi stopped you, I seriously don't want to be mentally scarred for life!" my red haired friend spoke calmly.

~Shubaku~

After our picnic, the sun had gone down. We ordered food and ate on top of the kage monument; we headed to our rooms only to have Naruto curl back onto of my bed.

"You know Naruto, if you want to use the shower or bath you can!" I warned him calmly.

I watched his eyes light up again like a little kid, "THANK YOU GAARA~~!" he chirped hugging me before racing into the bathroom.

Not exactly used to having being hugged over something so trivial caught me by surprise, to say the least.

The tapping on the window pulled me from my thoughts, I open it to find Shukaku; he climbed in and sat on my new bed.

What's with everyone sitting on my bed I'm going to use?

"_**So Gaara, how have you been since I left?**_" he asked me.

"… Fine, same as when you were around, just I can sleep" I warn.

"_**Figures, your life has become dull since you became Kazakage, but it's nice to see your fine!**_"

"Your acting weird, is there something you want?"

"_**No, no! Can't I care about ya? I mean I have been sealed in you since before you were born, so I watched you grow up into a fine young man!**_" he warned swishing is sand tail as his black and gold eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Do you let Black sleep? Can you actually possess him in his world?" I ask.

"_**I can, just can't change into my form, and I let him sleep. Of course I did used to bug him but I stopped!**_"

"Why?"

"_**Well, he stopped being an ass hole to me, and actually excepted me!**_"

"So when I used to be your puppet you still tormented me yet you don't to him!" I growl.

"_**Of course, you only saw the one tailed demon, NOT actually me! And god let me tell you how weird it was you constantly calling me your mum; it's like having your gender questioned!**_"

I let this sink in for a moment.

"Do you like them? I mean Cheshire, Black and the Kyuubi"

"_**Yer, Cheshire and Black except us for who we are, and they are grateful that they have us. And believe it or not, Kurama was the one who convinced Gaara to open up to me!**_"

"Whose Kurama?" my whiskered friend asked with only pants on.

"_**You know us demon have actual names, I made everyone clear about my name from the get go. I can't stand constantly being called by some stupid title of Ichibi! Kurama is the foxy bastard's name!**_"

"Oh! Kurama. I'll keep that in mind the next time I see him!" I saw Naruto have a half-hearted smile.

I could see in his eyes that he had felt remorse for constantly calling him by a title, the both of us know well, being constantly called demon and not by our names.

I also saw some peace of actually learning his name.

I had my shower to find Naruto curled up in the bed closes to the door while Shukaku… drew on his face with a pen. How nice.

I picked Shukaku up in one swift movement in my hand seeing as he was still raccoon size. He turned back at me, "_**Don't you think our little friend lacks a moustache?**_"

Author's note:

Sorry if it was boring. Yer in this chapter I wanted to show that Black actually can fight, I actually tried to make a fighting scene Best one to day from me! But it's short cause it's hard. Well yer, I wanted to improve everyone's relationship in this chapter. Shukaku is actually acting nice (in a 'I'm up to no good' sort of way) and now you have the reason Naruto Uzumaki doesn't eat vegetables and fruits. See you next chapter.


	5. Beware of sleeping Gaara

The sun rose to destroy the darkness of the night, the trees looked down and surrounded the forest animals.

A crimson haired teen along with the great Shukaku who was laying on his back snoring, laid asleep in a hotel room.

~Uzumaki~

My eyes peak out from under my eye lids and peered over to my companion, my eyes widen at the sight of what was beside me.

Shukaku was laying on Gaara's stomach snoring, Gaara was laying on his back peacefully asleep.

"_**Give me back my sake!**_" Shukaku growled before rolling over on the spot, his arm dangling over the side of Gaara. Gaara's hand grabbed the top of Shukaku's head and held tight.

Mumbling was heard from Shukaku, the small sand demon rolled off the side of my friend, the hand let go; and continued to roll off the side of the bed.

BANG!

"_**WHO THE HELL PUSHED ME OFF MY BED!**_" he roared waking up abruptly from the fall.

I start snickering which caused him to growl at me.

"_**What the hell are you grinning about!**_" he yelled. A stealthy pillow smacked him across the back of the head before plummeting to the ground.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Gaara half-awake groaned, Shukaku shot a glare at our red haired friend who had rolled over to his side with his back to us.

"Shukaku, when you said your bed, you meet Gaara's stomach right?" I cockily grinned.

"_**So what? How'd I end up off my bed?!**_" he growled at me,

"You rolled off yourself" I grinned with my hand mimicking the rolling action he demonstrated in his sleep.

A rapid knock on the door caught our attention, I opened the door to find a very scared Cheshire standing before me.

"Shukaku! Keep it quiet!" he hurriedly explained, my Gaara by now had turned back slightly to watch through one visible open eye.

"**Shukaku! You know VERY well I don't like being disturbed in my sleep!**_** IF you make ONE more sound I'm going to rip your eyes out of your sockets, and rip your voice box out!**_" the other red haired growled hovering over Cheshire from behind and glaring at the sand raccoon; as everyone was suffocated by the tsunami of murderous and merciless aura.

"_**Very sorry about that, go back to sleep!**_" the sand demon said shooing him off, Once the penetrating glare turned away and stormed off, my blond twin slammed into the ground shivering.

"Are you ok?!" I softly fussed to prevent a repeat of before,

"S-sc-ar-y!" he shivered curling up into himself.

"Well that was interesting, to say the least" my Gaara mumbled to himself before going back to sleep.

(Couple of quiet hours later, at the training grounds)

'I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings' the phone rung inside the black pants.

"Ah! Hello?" Blacky asked picking up the phone.

"Oh, hi dad. Something wrong? ... Nar we are both fine… Yer I'll see you tonight, bye" he hung up the phone earning a confused look from both Shinobi.

"What?"

"Your… dad is alive?"

"Yer"

"And you have normal conversations?"

"Yer, I'm human with none of the shinobi crap, he's actually nice and cares about me."

"REALLY!?" my brother's look alike yelled.

"_**Ah that's right, Uzumaki and Shubaku are going home today!**_" Shukaku smirked.

"Don't you mean us?" I remind.

"_**I know what I said!**_" he pushed.

"Black, I don't think we are going home today!" I mumble to my friend.

"_**Let's get this out of the way! Bodi suitchi no jutsu!**_" Kurama yelled making signs and a light glowed around us look a likes.

By the time I opened my eyes all I could see was me and Blacky sitting across from me.

"Mother Fu-! SHUKAKU! KURAMA YOU BASTARDS!" I roar at them.

Author's notes:

Bodi suitchi= body switch, to Black's ring tone is 'Just one Yesterday' from fall out boy. It's short and I felt like leaving a cliff hanger… enjoy the short chapter if you can. Oh princessbinas thought he was a drunk so thanks for the idea! XD


End file.
